Alley
by verticallychallengedpeople
Summary: When Kurt is twenty minutes late for a date with Blaine, what's the real reason why? Klaine. One-shot.


**Author's Note** :

Hi everyone! It's me, Sam. I decided on doing this one-shot because I was in the writing mood but couldn't quite think of anything for my other story, _In Dark Times, _so I wrote this.

I'm supposed to be working on an essay for school right now. But this is what happened. I had to read three books for school. All which suck and I haven't started on any of them yet. I still have two weeks though...I wish I could read those books like I read fanfics...Life would be so easy.

Well, anyway, I hope you enjoy this little story I wrote. It's not much. And the spelling and grammar are probably terrible due to the fact that it's three in the morning. I'm planning on pulling an all-nighter so I can read some good fics tonight and be up by eleven am for Kevin Jonas hosting Access Hollywood Live.

I will shut-up and actually upload this story now so you can actually read it, enjoy!

"_That'll teach you to spread your fairy dust around this part of town again_."

And then the beating and the yelling stopped. His attackers walked away laughing and satisfied. Kurt was left alone in an alley way near the Lima Bean where he was supposed to meet Blaine twenty minutes ago. Kurt built up the strength to reach for his phone in his coat pocket and dial Blaine's number.

"Kurt? Where are you? You were supposed to meet me here twenty minutes ago! Are you okay? You had me so worried."

Kurt managed to stutter out, "B-blaine...Help."

"Kurt? Where are you? What's the matter? Are you hurt?" Blaine began to get frantic.

"Alley-way near Lima Bean...H-hurry. It hurts, Blaine."

"I'm coming, I'm coming. Hold on, Kurt. It's going to be okay."

And with that, Blaine jammed his phone into his jacket pocket and ran out the door of the Lima Bean, while Kurt lie on the ground in the dark alley. Kurt tried to hold in the tears he had been holding in during his attack. It had all happened so fast. Kurt began to lose conciousness.

_ Kurt skipped happily down the street on his way to meet his boyfriend, Blaine, at the Lima Bean. Boyfriend...Kurt never got tired of hearing that word when referring to Blaine. After all this time, he finally found someone like himself. Kurt could'nt be happier._

_ Kurt began to hum a random tune, skipping excitedly, his pace picking up with each step he took. All of a sudden, Kurt felt different, like the air had become heavy around him. Then, he heard the footsteps._

_ "Hey, homo!" yelled a masculine voice from behind._

_ Kurt spun around to only be met with a group of men who looked like they were in their late twenties. Kurt turned back around and kept walking. This time with no humming and minus the skips._

_ "Hey, gay kid! I'm talking to you! You just gonna walk away from me like that?" a different voice yelled this time, this one, more gruff sounding than the last._

_ Kurt stopped walking. He knew what happened last time he stood up for himself, Karofsky kissed him and threatened to kill him, but this time Kurt felt it was nessicary. _

_ "Excuse me?" Kurt asked, voice wavering a bit._

_ "You heard me loud and clear, fag." asked the first man who had yelled to him, "You're all dressed up. Where you heading, a date with your boyfriend or something?''_

_ By dressed up, the man was referring to Kurt's Alexander McQueen dress shirt, his Ralph Lauren skinny jeans, and his shiny black dress shoes. For them, it may seem dressy, but for Kurt, this was his everyday attire._

_ One of the men grabbed Kurt's arm._

_ "Yes, infact, I am. Now if you'll excuse me," Kurt tried to shake the man's hand off his arm but the man kept his firm grip, "Let me go." Kurt struggled some more, but he wasn't very successful._

_ "Not a chance," laughed the man holding him, "We think it's time to teach a fag like you a lesson."_

_ "Considering that I probably have an IQ higher than all of you combind, I wouldn't count on learning anything from you." Kurt's comebacks were legendary, and usually left unanswered. This time, unfortunatley, Kurt's comeback was answered by a hard punch to the stomach which knocked the air out of his lungs and had him gasping for breath. _

_ "Take him back there, into the alley, so no one sees anything we do to him." instructed another man._

_ Kurt could barely respond, "W-hat are you going to do? L-let me g-go."_

_ The men just laughed in Kurt's face and began to yell slurs and violently beat him. Kurt heard words like, "faggot", "lady", and other hurtful gay slurs thrown his way. He tried his best to ignore the words, like he does everyday. The one thing he couldn't ignore was the pain coming from everywhere he was being kicked, punched, and slapped. It must've been twenty minutes before the final punch was thrown._

"_That'll teach you to spread your fairy dust around this part of town again_," _the guy who seemed to be the leader of the group said, walking away laughing with the others._

__

"Kurt? Kurt wake-up. Kurt?" Blaine was gently shaking Kurt, trying to avoid touching and irritating his injuries.

Kurt began to stir.

"Oh, thank God," Blaine said, sighing, but still crying. "Kurt? Can you hear me?"

Kurt tried to talked but a mumbled mess of words came out instead and he began to whimper in pain.

"It's okay, it's okay. I'm going to call 9-1-1 right now. Stay put." Blaine reached for his phone in his bag, dialing 9-1-1, not taking his eyes off Kurt.

When Blaine got off the phone with the operater, he could tell Kurt was more with it now.

"B-blaine?"

"Yeah, Kurt? I'm right here."

"T-thank you."

"For what?"

"For c-coming. And helping me."

"Kurt. There is no need to thank me. You know I would do anything for you."

"I-I know, it's just-"

The sounds of the sirens from the approaching ambulances cut Kurt off. Soon enough, Kurt was lifted onto a stretcher. As, Kurt was being loaded into the back of the ambulance, he called out. "Blaine?"

"It's okay. I'm right here. I always will be." Blaine reassured Kurt, seeing that he was allowed to ride to the hospital in the ambulance with him.

"I-I love you."

"I love you, too, Kurt. So much," as Blaine said this, Kurt's eyes began to droop. "Now get some rest," Blaine pressed a kiss to Kurt's forehead, "We'll be at the hospital soon and I'll call your dad, Finn, and Carole. Everything will be okay."

Kurt half-smiled, allowing himself to fall into a peaceful sleep that was filled with dreams of Blaine and Marc Jacobs.

**End Note :**

So, that was it. I hope you liked it. Please review. It truly means alot and makes my day. Thank you so much.

XoXoXoXo.


End file.
